Described below is a method for rolling a rolling material in a rolling mill,                wherein the rolling material is rolled firstly in roll stands of a front group of roll stands of the rolling mill and then in roll stands of a rear group of roll stands of the rolling mill,        wherein during rolling of front sections of the rolling material in the roll stands of the rear group of roll stands, rear sections of the rolling material are rolled in the roll stands of the front group of roll stands,        wherein the rear group of roll stands includes a plurality of roll stands which are driven by a drive common to the roll stands of the rear group of roll stands.        
An example a method known to the person skilled in the art, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,167,736 B1.
Also described below is a computer program with program code which is executable by a control device for a rolling mill wherein executing the program code by the control device effects the implementation of the method described below.
A control device for a rolling mill is also described below, wherein the control device is programmed with such a computer program so that the control device controls the rolling mill according to such the method.
In addition, a rolling mill for rolling a rolling material is described below,                wherein the rolling mill has a front group of roll stands and a rear group of roll stands,        wherein the rolling mill has a control device controlling the rolling mill according to such a method.        
During rolling of rolling material—especially during rolling of rod-shaped or bar-shaped rolling material—it may occur that during rolling of the tail end of the rolling material and of sections of the rolling material next to the tail end that the rolling material exits the front group of roll stands with a too large cross-section. This change of cross-section causes a change of tension in the rolling material between the front group and the rear group of roll stands. In many cases the change of tension in combination with the change of cross-section effects that after exiting the rear group of roll stands, the cross-section of the corresponding sections of the rolling material is outside of permitted tolerances. In such a case the corresponding sections of the rolling material have to be scrapped.
In the related art, the tension is adapted by a user by manually changing a rolling speed of the roll stands of the rear group of roll stands. By this method, however, often only unsatisfying results are achieved. Furthermore, the result is dependent on the experience of the user.